Memories
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Before the Ring came into their lives, the Goodchild sisters didn't know Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. This is the story before the Ring. This is how the six hobbits became friends before the journey to save Middle-Earth changed their lives.


**Chapter 1**

**A Meeting **

**Hi everyone! This is based off a Fan-fiction I wrote with Cassidy Evans. Hazel Goodchild is a very important character to me and I've been hoping to write more about her. You can learn more about Hazel and Ruby Goodchild in the Fellowship of the Ring, the Two Towers, and the Return of the King. They are posted on the May Waters profile. Also, a special thanks to May Waters! -Twist ;) **

Hazel Goodchild lived on the popular Bagshot row. Her parents had a good amount of money, enough to provide for their two growing children. The moment Hazel was born, her eyes were green, earning her name; Hazel. She learned most of her words when she was only one, and could run around the house like it was no one's business. When Ruby Goodchild was born, which was in the middle of July, Hazel had thought she looked like a doll. Ruby had darker hair than Hazel, who liked to call it black, but was constantly corrected that it was dark brown. Hazel watched over Ruby one night in her small cradle that was placed in the living room so they family could keep an eye on her, and the walking toddler. Many friends came to celebrate Ruby's birth. Even Bilbo Baggins himself showed up. Hazel kept a close eye on her new sister. Often, she would report what the baby did. Ruby's every single move was known to all the guests. Hazel wobbled over to Bilbo Baggins and said with much excitement:

"Baby did this!" Hazel said, holding up two fingers. Bilbo picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and spread out her arms as if she were flying. Bilbo was very enthusiastic and flamboyant. He was known for having great parties and having many guests. His favorite was the children.

When Hazel was two, Ruby had started walking. Hazel led Ruby around the house and would get into everything. Abigail Goodchild constantly had to keep the pantry door closed; otherwise she would find it a mess, as if two mini tornadoes came and invaded. Ruby wasn't much of a talker then. Hazel's vocabulary however, improved.

"Mama," Hazel led Ruby into the kitchen, holding her hand. She walked up to her mother and tugged at her apron. "Mama, baby wants a drink."

"Baby needs to ask me," Abigail replied. "She needs to learn how to speak on her own."

That was however, a bad habit for Hazel to break. She had always done the talking for Ruby. I suppose that explains why Ruby was so shy and quiet. Hazel had always looked out for her.

The two girls continued to grow. Another year passed and Ruby discovered that she could indeed, speak. One night, she had an awful nightmare. She saw a fire, ready to devour her. It scared her. She ran crying to her mother. Hazel jumped up and ran out with a lit candle. You'd be impressed of you saw a three-year-old properly carry a candle. But, Hazel's fear of the dark had caused her to learn much earlier. She found her little sister at her mother's bedside, crying into her nightgown. Abigail bent down to comfort her child. She sang sweetly. Hazel's father awoke and offered to take her back to bed. Ruby had calmed and was ready to go back to sleep. Hazel walked into the room and asked her Mama if there was anything she could do to help.

"Just promise me one thing," Her mother said. "Just promise you will not let anything bad happen to your sister."

"I promise Mama," Hazel said. And she had kept that vow.

Hazel was only seven when she and her six-year-old sister Ruby were led to the house called Bag End. Hazel didn't know Bilbo very well, and she and Ruby acted shy around him, even though he was a great party host. Their mother had received news that their father had died a few weeks ago. It would seem the girls were too young to understand, but you would be wrong. They did, and they were still grieving. The only thing Hazel and Ruby didn't understand was that you were supposed to wear black when you were grieving. Their mother didn't make them wear black, it wasn't her taste anyways.

"Come along, my children." Mrs. Goodchild said. "We have someone new in our neighborhood." She was carrying a basket of her legendary muffins. Once they reached Bag End, she turned to her two daughters with a concerned eye. "Remember," She told them. "He has lost _both_ of his parents. Try to be sensitive."

"What does sensitive mean?" Hazel asked curiously, for she loved to learn new, big words.

"It means to be kind, and understand how other people feel." Their mother replied. They both nodded in understanding, each vowing to not speak of it at all.

The round, green door was answered by Bilbo himself, and both girls hid themselves behind their mother. Bilbo was in his fifties, yet he appeared in his thirties. He was very cheerful and witty. The sisters had to admit, Bilbo was a fascinating hobbit. Hazel felt so silly for being shy.

He welcomed them inside, and called out for his nephew. Ruby and Hazel looked around the kitchen. This home seemed very unique, with lots of detail and craftsmanship.

A young boy walked in with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Hazel didn't think much of it, and distanced herself from him.

Ruby set herself next to her mother and listened to Bilbo's stories. All hobbits loved to tell stories, and hobbit children loved to hear them. Bilbo introduced the boy as Frodo Baggins; he was two years older than Hazel. Frodo and Hazel said nothing to each other, but she started to notice how pretty his eyes were. Hazel began to think she might like this boy as a friend.

Eventually, she whispered something to him, and he nodded.

"Uncle," He said. "Can we go outside?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. When they left, Bilbo turned to their mother.

"So, Abigail," He said. "Do you suppose those two will grow up and fall in love?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh my, my, my,"

Hazel led Frodo to a spot in the East Farthing woods, a place where Hazel always went to play. For a while they sat under the shade of a tree and talked.

"I bet I could beat you up." Frodo teased.

"What makes you think that?" Hazel challenged.

"I'm bigger than you are!"

"Well, you haven't yet," Hazel retorted. "And you never will!"

"You're probably right," Frodo said. "You're too pretty,"

Hazel blushed at his comment, but she shook it off, and tried to change the subject. "You know, my favorite color is violet."

"My favorite color is green." Frodo said, and he blushed when he realized Hazel's eyes were green, but he couldn't stop himself from saying: "Your eyes are pretty."

_This is getting ridiculous! _Hazel thought. "Stop teasing me!"

"Why?" Frodo asked, his smile never ceasing.

"Because!" Hazel said. "I think you like me!"

"I don't!" Frodo retorted.

"Kiss me!" Hazel said. "I dare you!"

By the mischievous look on Frodo's face, Hazel knew what he was thinking. By the look of Hazel's widening eyes, Frodo knew what she was thinking. At the same moment, the two hobbit-children stood up and ran back to Bag End. Hazel ran as if her life had depended on it. Once they had reached Bag End, the two children were laughing like none before.

"Thanks," Frodo said. "I thought I would never laugh again."

"Me either!" Hazel said. "Thank you!"

That encounter had blossomed a wonderful and endless friendship, a friendship that would change Hazel's life forever. 


End file.
